Hear
by CFCfan1
Summary: So this has major spoilers for 1x06...so if you don't want to know something that happens before the episode comes on then don't read this! If you don't care please read and review! Thank you!


**Ok so I just saw a sneak peek for 1x06 and sooo had to write this story! Major spoilers so if you haven't seen the episode and want to see it first do not read this!**

"I don't wanna talk about it! You cheated on your mistress with your girlfriend, let's just leave it at that," Olivia said seriously.

"She wasn't my girlfriend, and don't you ever call yourself a mistress, we both know better," He said stepping towards her. She could see in his eyes that she upset him by calling herself a mistress, but that is what she was. They could use whatever word they wanted, but he was married and they slept together, which means she was his mistress.

"Why are you here," She said trying to get away from something that she didn't want to face at the moment.

He looked at her for a moment before reaching into his jacket pocket. "Cyrus got this in the mail a week ago. It's a sex tape, I'm on it, and I need you to here it." He said looking away.

Her face when from pain to shock in an instant. "I definitely don't want to hear you and Amanda Tanner having sex," She said louder than she intended.

"Olivia…I need you to listen to this," He said giving her a look.

"Why on earth would I want to listen to you two having sex. For gods sake Fitz," She said quickly, and realized she accidently called him by his first name, which made it even more personal.

"Because it's not a sex tape of me and Amanda Tanner." He said and her head snapped up meaning he got her attention. "It's a sex tape of us," He finished and her mouth dropped open slightly.

"How on earth…" She said quietly. She was to shocked to think straight.

"I don't know. Cyrus got it, and he thought it was Amanda Tanner, and he was already shoving you out the door, and I didn't want him to get more angry at you and honestly I didn't want him to get more angry with me. This is from our first time…you can tell if you listen to it. I promise I have no idea where this came from, but you need to hear it," He said sticking his hand out to hand it to her.

"No Fitz…I am not going to listen to that," She said not caring now about using his first name. It became personal the moment she found out it was of them.

"Fine, don't listen to it, but I am trying to figure out where it came from, but I need your help," He said honestly.

"What do you think I can do? This is such a conflict of interest for me, that I wouldn't be able to do my job effectively, which means I could screw it up. I can't help," She said honestly.

"Livi…" She cut him off.

"No…we can't make this more personal," She said not letting him take another step forward.

"How can this be more personal Liv. Someone got a sex tape of us, and is blackmailing me to resign. Someone found out about us, that is about as personal as it gets," He said almost yelling.

"This is why I left. This is what I was supposed to protect you from, all the while, I was the one causing the harm. You have to figure this out on your own." She said turning away from him. She wiped her eyes quickly, but jumped a little when his hands on her shoulders spun her around.

"Fitz…" She whispered.

"Livi…I love you. I know I messed up, but it was because I missed you, I was unhappy because I didn't have you. I am not blaming you in any way, but I hate being away from you," He whispered getting really close.

"We…can't," She said trying to stay calm and in control. She was losing that battle quickly though.

"Yes, we can. I need you Livi, I always need you," He said before finally kissing her. She tried to resist at first, but she finally gave in and kissed him back. He picked her up and walked them to her room. It was a familiar walk for him, considering he stayed her numerous times during the campaign when Mellie was still in California with the kids. That walk brought back all of the memories he had of them. From the moment he met her, until she left. He remembered their first time, he remembered the secrecy and the fun of the chase, and he remembered the moment he realized he was in love with her. Nothing would change how he felt about her, and he wanted to prove it to her, and he would do whatever he need to in order to do that.

**Ok I know this was short, but I don't want to guess too much into next episode so I will leave it there. I love this show so much and the next episode is going to be great, being able to see how they met, and started seeing each other! It will be awesome!**


End file.
